The Way I Loved You
by stimulating
Summary: He is sensible and so incredible, he says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name, you're so in love that you act insane, and that's the way I loved you. (Everyone is human, AU)


**So even though, I have another couple of stories that are barely even started, I had to write this, because I just heard the song 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift, and I just had to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right go to L.J Smith, Julie Plec & Kevin Williamson. And I also do not take credit for the song, or anything to do with it.**

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 2009_.

"Maybe we should just run away together" She suggests.

"And where shall we go? To France? Italy? I hear Australia's sunny all year round" He jokes.

"Well, you do need to work on your tan there, Mr Salvatore" She giggles.

"Oh really?" He smirks, before rolling on top of her tickling her sides. She laughs uncontrollably and tries to get him to stop but he won't, off course, he loves hearing her laugh, and especially loves knowing that he's the reason for her laughing.

"Please..Stop!" She laughs even more.

"Say that you're sorry, and that you love my paleness!" He says jokingly towards her.

"How about I just tell you how much I love you!" She says unconsciously. And just like that he stops and stares at her, his eyes un-readable. Quickly he gets off of her, and lays back down, staring at the stars above them, only hearing a distant mumbling.

"Hellooooo! Anybody listening?" She laughs at herself before realizing that he's not paying attention to her. "Hey!"

He breaks out of his trance and stares at her, "What?" He replies.

"What's wrong with you? You've gone all quiet ever since I-" He cuts her off with a hard, kiss. He pulls back, only to grab his signature leather jacket, stand up and leave, she quickly follows him, and grabs his hand, forcing him to turn around.

"Where are you going?" She asks insecurely.

"Home, I have to be back by ten" He says nonchalantly.

"Since when did you, bad-boy Salvatore follow the rules?"

He ignores her, gives her a quick, sweet kiss and mumbles a "goodbye", but before she can reply, he's already in his car, half-way down the street.

* * *

It's been two days since she's heard from him, he's ignoring her texts, her calls, her emails, even her Facebook inbox's, so finally she drives over his house and bangs on the door, only to realize that its already un-locked.

She quickly walks up the hardwood stairs and heads straight to his room. She walks straight in and the first thing she see's is him, she smiles widely at him, before noticing the suitcases and duffel bag sitting on the floor.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asks him.

"I am" is his curt reply.

"Well I'll come with you"

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"Because"

Frustrated with him, she yells "Why!?"

"Because I don't want you to!" He yells back at her.

"What do you mean, you don't want me to?" She quietly asks.

"Because I'm done. We're done"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm done with you and all of your stupid problems and I'm done with this stupid relationship!" Yelling at her again.

"What the hell is your problem! You've been acting weird like this ever since I told you I love you!" She screams at him.

"That's the problem!" He screams at her.

She takes a step back and looks at him, shock and confusion written upon her face. "My love is a problem?"

"Yes that's the problem! Are you deaf? Can you not hear the words coming out of my mouth?"

She mumbles a "how?".

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He says insincerely.

"I said how! How is my love a problem for you! What? Don't you love me back?!" She screams, tears starting to fall from her big, doe eyes.

"NO! I don't love you! How could you ever think that I could love someone as damaged as you! Huh? Don't be so naive, oh sweet, little Elena!" He yells.

And suddenly her whole entire world falls around her, she feels as though she's going to be sick. She looks down as she says,"I don't believe you, Damon".

He groans loudly, "What can I say that will make you see that I don't love you? I could never love someone like you! God, just leave!"

And that's all it took for her to run straight out the door and never look back.

* * *

**Okay, so this is a suckish beginning but I promise it will get better. Hopefully you will follow/favorite this story so that you can follow along with the story :)**  
**Thanks for reading, xo**


End file.
